


Shepard's biggest secret/ Shepard's hidden legacy

by Bonsta



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discrimination, F/M, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonsta/pseuds/Bonsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Mass Effect 3, Destroy Ending with a bit of AU.</p>
<p>The war has ended and the crew of the Normandy have gathered to hear the last will and testament of Commander John Shepard.<br/>They learn that the man the loved and admired wasn't all that he seemed, he has a major sercret. And this secret is going to change all their lives, and when the galaxy finds out the shit may hit the fan.</p>
<p>Will it bring the crew closer together or tear them apart forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The will

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever posted anything online. Soooo basically I'm scared shitless. But this story (well parts of it) have come from my dreams (damn...), but I've got to 'write' this down (does anyoone write anything anymore?).
> 
> I don't know how often I will be able to post. I attend TAFE (for those readers who aren't Aussie like me, TAFE is what you might call college in your country). 
> 
>  
> 
> So... hear goes nothing....

'...Kaidan?'

 _Please leave me alone, I don't want to hear it, see it. John is dead, I don't think I could handle hearing his voice again. Please don't make me go._   

'Yes Liara?'

'Everyone has arrived. Admiral Hackett is ready to present Shepard's vid-will, we are just waiting for you.'

 

Together Kaidan and Liara walked into Hackett's conference room. They walked into a room of people with red-rimmed eyes, damn the Reapers they took him.

'Kaidan, Liara', Hackett said,'take a seat. Now I have Shepard's will, he chose to tape his will. Now as you know this a little different, but I am legally obliged to present it as such.'

 

'Yeah, Loco could never do things the easy way.' 

Everyone chuckled sadly at Vega's comment. Because it was true Shepard never did things the easy way. But that just reminded them all that Shepard was no longer here.

 

Then Hackett started the vid, and the vid start with a face of a smiling Shepard in house-arrest clothes. _Hang on, Shepard's omni-tool was deactivated when he was arrested how on Earth did he do that?_ Kaidan thought.

 

_ Hello this is John Shepard of the Normandy. This is my last will and testament. I'm sorry for what you are about to hear, I'm a coward, but you need to know. i promised him I would tell you all after the war.  _

__

_ _ Kaidan started to panic. What had Shepard done? Who was this mysterious man?

__

_A few years ago, shortly after the Blitz, I was contacted by young man saying that we were related. Bullshit I thought, my parents, my family fucking abandoned me as a child, I have no family. Anyway he kept following me around asking for DNA test to prove it. I said no, if I took a DNA test Alliance brass would find out and ask questions. This man then proved to me that he could hack Alliance records, so that when the DNA test happened the Alliance would never find out. 'They can't out about me, if they did then my life as a free man would be over.' What the fuck? I thought, this is interesting. So to satisfy my curosity, I then agreed._

_It turns that yes this man and I were related, it also revealed why dispite wanting to meet he didn't want the Alliance to find out about it._

_He was seven years younger than me. A healthy living biotic without an implant..._

__

'WHAT THE FUCK?'

Then they all started talked at once. Shepard knew a biotic living without a implant and didn't report it? That was against galatic law. Why would he risk being dishonorably discharged and thrown in prison?

 _i imagine that has come to be quite a shock to you all._ Yeah no shit, Shepard. Thought everyone.

_The reason I did this was, well...._

_He will be watching this the same time as you at a different location through his omni-tool._

_He is first ever biotic to live to his age without implant, this has never happened in any other species before even the Asari. This shouldn't have been able to happen. He doesn't want to be a freak, a pet-science project for the galaxy. I agree about this he should be able to live free._

_I will protect him while I live, and I hope that you who are watching this, will do so as well. This is all I want of you, everything I own, will go to him and you my friends._

_My name is John Shepard, and I have a family. There is another Shepard, his name Gareth._

_We have the same mum and dad._

_Gareth Shepard is my brother._

_Gareth.... run. The Alliance and Council are coming.... run._

_Crew, I am so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me and not hate him._

_Shepard out._

__

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan hasn't never felt so betrayed by someone he loved before. What will he do? Respect his lover's last wishes and find this mysterious brother and help him deal with the Alliance? Or will he do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well two chapters down.... I still can't believe I'm doing this.

Kaidan had never felt so betrayed and confused.

 

Shepard had a brother and all the time that he and Kaidan spent together in his cabin, he didn't say a word.

_I mean how fucking hard is it to say 'by the way I have a brother'._

 

Kaidan walked around his quarters, on verve of pulling his hair out. _How dare he leave this responsiblity on our shoulders? MY SHOULDERS?_

 

He had to stop and think.

 _Why would he do this? Was he still going to tell_ _us after what happen with the Catalyst?_

 

Yes they knew. The whole galaxy knew. Shepard's omni-tool had somehow started recording the conversation with the Catalyst.

To control option he said: _No. How do I not know that the Reapers will break free from my control, and slaughter everyone?_

Destroy: _It would cripple the galaxy, dramatically. The Geth would die and EDI would die. But the galaxy would survive._

Synthesis: _And what play God? Fuck you.. I would become another you. I would change them forever without their permission. Bring peace? Bullshit. You don't the meaning of peace. After all you don't call what's going on a fucking conflict._

 

So in the end Shepard chose destroy. The pulse was sent out across the galaxy. The Mass Relays were destroyed and all syntheic life had been destroyed. Or so they had thought. Geth who had uploaded themselves into the suits of willing Quarians had survived. Why? Know one knew even the Geth were still trying figure that one out themselves. What was more suprising though was the Geth were one of the first species to say they held no grudges to what Shepard did. They had recently received their free will, and they believed that free will in all forms was worth preserving. Even if it meant crippling technology, and putting galaxy to a stand still.

 

When Shepard fired the Crucible, they plast was so intense that it sent all of the recording from Shepard's omni-tool to all of the technology that survived. That's how everyone found out. The whole galaxy heard their hero die. He had survived the collapse of the crucible on him for a bit. He survived long a enough to see that his omni-tool was recording and his final message to the galaxy that he had saved again: _I'm sorry. Live well, chose peace. Understand each other better...._

Suprising after the Geth spoke out the galaxy forgave, understood and strived to pick themselves up and continue living.

 _But will they be so understanding when they find out about Gareth? God, I miss him._ He was on his own. The members of Normandy crew had someone they loved somewhere who was alive, someone they could cry on their shoulder with. Kaidan had his parents, somehow they survived. But it didn't feel the same. He needed Shepard.

His thoughts then turned again to Gareth. _I don't know who you were before the war, and I don't know what you are like now. But you won't replace him. You can't and never will. Let's see if you are worthy of calling yourself a brother of the man I loved._

 

Kaidan had just realised that yes, he was going to at least find this Gareth. But he was only going to do it for Shepard, not his brother. _I loved him, no still love him. Don't know you. You haven't come forward handed yourself in... coward._

 

Kaidan thoughts were interrupted. There was a incoming call from his quarter's QEC.

It was Admiral Hackett and Liara.

 

'Sir, Liara how can I help you. Any news?'

 

'Yes, believe it or not believe or not we have some news Kaidan' said Hackett.

 

'It was very hard, it was like he was playing with us. Making it harder to find him on purpose. But we found him!!' said Liara.

'We need you to come with us to Sydney, Kaidan' Hackett then said, like he was nervous but wasn't going to a no for an answer.

 

'Why?'

'Because you were his brother's boyfriend and you are also a biotic. We don't know if he will attack or not. So you will not be going in alone. Dr T'Soni and Jack will be going in as your biotic backup'

'Will we need that much biotic power?'

'We don't know, Kaidan. But if what Shepard said is true and his brother is the first biotic creature to ever survive without an implant. We can't be careless. We are asking you to come because you might be able to cool him down, should he become unstable.' said Liara in matter of fact way.

 

'Ok, when do we go? Never been to Sydney' _You know I've never beeen to London. Yeah._ Kaidan shook his head shutting off that painful memory.

'Joker will be around in 15 minutes to pick you up'.

'Yes sir'.

'Hackett and T'soni out'.

 

 _Joker. Oh man._ Kaidan hadn't thought abou Joker. The Geth had survived EDI hadn't, and now they were going to meet Shpeard's brother. _Shit_.

 

Fifteen minutes later Joker arrived.

'Joker... about Shepard....'

'Look, Kaidan,' Joker replied, 'EDI told me she might not make it, she ran though all sort of outcomes of the Cruicble firing. Yeah I'm pissed that EDI is dead. But I don't hold Shepard responsible, not anymore. He didn't set out to kill her. Hell, she said that he made her feel truly feel alive. He encouraged us by saying 'Go for it'. The Reapers are responsible and he took those fuckers out. I'm not the only one who lost someone.'

 

 

Kaidan just stared at Joker. He had never heard speak Joker speak in such a way before.

 

'Anyway, I looking forward to see what another Shepard looks like. Wonder if he is going to be as hot as the Commander..'

'JOKER!'

'What? A man can wonder, can't he? Let's go.'

 

So off they went to get the crew, because everyone would not like being left behind. Everyone was just wondering. What would he be like? Would he be like the Commander in anyway?

And what better way to say to this man who you are representing by coming in the Normandy?

Oh shit, this was going to be an interesting trip. Half way around the world, from London to Sydney to pick up a stranger....

They had done worst. Hell, first it was Sovereign, Saren and his Geth. Then it was the Collectors. Then the Reapers and Cerberus and the Illusive Man all at once. They should be able to handle one powerful biotic.

 

Right?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Geth survived... but EDI? Hmmmmm
> 
> Sydney... well I was born in Hornsby which is on the North Shore of Sydney. Gotta give a shout out to my home city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth is getting ready for the Normandy crew. What will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the Welsh. I'm using a free app on my iPhone. I also apologise for the stupid editing and layout of this chapter, I'm typing this chapter on my iPhone.
> 
> I'm using Welsh, to honour my Welsh great-grandfather.

Gareth was sitting in his room, wondering what was he going to do about the Normandy.

Suddenly he was interrupted by his Welsh friend Alex. He liked his friend Alex, talking to him aloud Gareth to practice his Welsh.

Alex came in all cheerful.

C'mon Gareth. Amser I wneud gwaith y Gynghrair ar eu cyfer, a chadw'r heddwch! (C'mon Gareth. Time to do the Alliance's job for them, and keep the peace!)

A hdydh yn sylweddoli bod rhai aelodau o'r Gynghrair a Chyngnor yn war yn edrych I mi? (Do you realise that certain members of the Alliance and Council are now looking for me?)

A ydych yn ofnus? A yw'r fawr biotig Robin Hood ofnus? ( Are you scared? Is the great biotic Robin Hood scared?)

Dim dipshit. Dim ond meddwl am fy 'mynedfa'. Rhif A rhoi'r gorau I fy ngalw Robin Hood. Im 'just yn gwneud yr hyn a allaf I helpu pobl. (No dipshit. Just thinking about my 'entrance'. Scared? No. And stop calling me Robin Hood. I'm just doing what I can do to help people.)

Then Gareth paused and then grinned to Alex and said:

C'mon gadael I wynebu'r gerddoriaeth. Mae criw y Normandi gadewch I infynd yn creu rhywfaint o drafferth. (C'mon lets face the music. The crew of the Normandy let's go create some trouble.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. What is Gareth planning?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan gets ready to meet Gareth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been suffering writer's block. Man i hate it when you know what you wanna say but can't seem to write it down. Agggrh!

Kaidan stood in the crowd in disguise, keeping an eye out for Gareth. It was annoying. They knew that he was the full blooded brother of Shepard. However no one knew how much he looked liked his famous brother. Liara managed to track a complaint that Gareth and some of his mates filed against an Alliance officer in charge in one of the refugee camps. Nothing had been done about it yet. It was then discussed that this little fact could draw Gareth out. Kaidan wasn't happy about it. It's not a good way to gain someone's trust and friendship. But they had to find him quickly, before the galactic media found out about it before they were ready to make his existence known. The disguise he was wearing was starting to itch up something fierce. However it was absolutely needed, couldn't risk being notice by anyone before he was ready especially Gareth. C'mon he had one of the most well known human faces in the galaxy. Of course Gareth would know what he looked like. It was then he started to notice that the crowd. They were starting to get restless, by all reports the Alliance officer was living up to his reputation. As he walked into the area where the people were the way he looked down on those who he was suppose to help was truly disgusting. As soon as said Officer made an appearance at the front, there was an almighty 'BOO' from the crowd. All of a sudden the officer was biotically lifted off the ground. 'WHAT THE FUCK? DIDN'T WE WARN YOU?

'And it begins...' Kaidan said quietly to himself, 'let's see what happens.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad layout of this chapter. Stupid iPhone.


End file.
